Ball gloves for use in baseball, softball and other sports are well known. Ball gloves typically include a front panel connected to a corresponding back panel to form a hand cavity. The front and back panels typically generally resemble the shape of a human hand and when assembled form five stalls for receiving the thumb and fingers of a user's hand. The front and back panels form a hand opening at the lower edge of the glove. A webbing is typically connected between the thumb stall and the index finger stall of the ball glove. Ball gloves also typically include a hand opening for enabling a user to insert his or her hand into the hand cavity of the ball glove, and, often, an index finger hole for enabling the user's index finger to rest on the back portion of the index finger stall during use. Many existing ball gloves are formed of high quality, relatively expensive materials, such as natural leather, synthetic leather, and combinations thereof.
Ball gloves are generally constructed of highly durable materials to withstand the repeated impact of fielded balls during play and the scrapes and other contact with the playing field and other objects during play. Also, ball gloves are generally sized to be much larger than the hand of the ball player. The increased size is desirable in that it provides a larger pocket, or catching area for receiving a ball during play, enabling a player to reach more balls in play than would otherwise be possible with a glove matching the size of a player's hand. The size of a ball glove also typically varies by position. An outfielder's ball glove is typically larger than infielder's ball glove, and a first baseman's ball glove is typically larger than an outfielder's glove.
Existing ball gloves however have some drawbacks. The size and construction of existing ball gloves result in ball gloves having a weight, which typically falls within the range of 8 to 30 ounces. Further, a large percentage of the weight of such gloves exists in the elongate finger and thumb stalls, which tends to distribute the ball glove's weight away from the ball player's hand toward the outer regions of the ball glove. This weight distribution with increased weight at the outer regions of the ball glove increases the moment of inertia of the ball glove making the ball glove more difficult to quickly maneuver and manipulate during play. The weight, and weight distribution, of a ball glove can also induce fatigue, particular for younger players, or in player's involved in extended games or double-headers. The increased weight of a ball glove can also contribute to neck or back strain.
Moreover, such ball gloves with enlarged and extended finger and thumb stalls can inhibit or obstruct a ball player's view when attempting to field a ball, particularly fly-balls and pop-ups. When fielding fly-balls and pop-ups, it is customary for a ball player to position the ball glove between his or her upper body (including his or her head) and the ball. While in this position, the ball player must carefully position the large ball glove to avoid obstructing the player's view of the ball. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for the player's ball glove to obstruct his or her view of the ball contributing to a missed ball, or, at a minimum, increasing the difficulty of the catch.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a ball glove that is properly sized for the player's position without having excessive weight and without producing a weight imbalance. What is needed is a properly sized ball glove that does not unnecessarily induce player fatigue or reduce the maneuverability of the ball glove. It would be advantageous to provide a ball glove that is properly sized without unnecessarily obstructing a player's view of a ball during play. It would also be advantageous to provide such a ball glove without substantially increasing the cost or complexity of the glove.